Series 12
Series 12 'of Strictly Come Dancing began airing on BBC One on September 7, 2014 with a launch show, with the live shows starting on September 26, 2014. The series was presented by Tess Daly and Claudia Winkleman, who had been promoted to co-presenter after Bruce Forsyth decided to leave the show in the eleventh series; however, Forsyth will continue to host the Christmas and Children in Need specials. Zoe Ball returned to present spin-off show called Strictly Come Dancing: It Takes Two on BBC Two. The judging panel consisted of Craig Revel Horwood, Darcey Bussell, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. In the third week, Donny Osmond joined the judges, making the maximum score that week of 50 points. The shows from November 1 to 16 were hosted by Tess and Zoe, after one of Claudia's children was involved in an accident. Pasha Kovalev also became the second professional to reach the final three times, after Brendan Cole. On June 1, 2014, it was revealed that James Jordan, Artem Chigvintsev (who took a break to appear on Dancing with the Stars) and Anya Garnis would not be returning as professionals, but that Garnis would still be part of the choreography team. They would instead by replaced by two new professionals, Joanne Clifton and Tristan MacManus, who had previously appeared on Dancing with the Stars, in addition to Natalie Lowe who would return after withdrawing from the last series due to a foot injury. On August 6, it was announced that Robin Windsor would not be competing as a professional in the series as previously announced, due to back injury. He was replaced by Trent Whiddon. Caroline Flack and her partner, Pasha Kovalev were crowned series champions. Flack holds the record for the most maximum scores of 40 by any contestant. (This record is later equaled by Danny Mac, runner-up from Series 14). Couples In the twelfth series, there were fifteen celebrity contestants: Scoring Chart *Gold: Winners *Silver: 2nd Place *Pink: Couple eliminated that week 'Average Chart This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 40-point scale. Highest and Lowest Scoring Performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' scores are as follows: Couples' Highest and Lowest Scoring Dances Weekly Scores and Songs Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores are given (in parenthesis) in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Darcey Bussell, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. 'Launch Show' *Musical Guest: 5 Seconds of Summer - "Amnesia" and Smokey Robinson & Imelda May - "Get Ready" 'Week 1' 'Night 1' 'Night 2' 'Week 2' *Musical Guest: Jamie Cullum and Gregory Porter - "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" 'Week 3: Movie Week' Individual judges scores given in the chart below (in parenthesis) are listed in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Darcey Bussell, Donny Osmond, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. *Musical Guest: Donny Osmond - "Moon River" 'Week 4' *Musical Guest: Lady Gaga and Tony Bennett - "Anything Goes" / "It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)" 'Week 5' *Musical Guest: Culture Club - "Karma Chameleon" 'Week 6: Halloween Week' *Musical Guest: Annie Lennox - "I Put a Spell on You" 'Week 7' *Musical Guest: Katherine Jenkins - "We'll Gather Lilacs" 'Week 8: Blackpool Week' *Musical Guest: Shirley Bassey - "Goldfinger" and McBusted - "Air Guitar" 'Week 9' *Musical Guest: Barry Manilow - "Copacabana" / "What a Wonderful World" 'Week 10: "Around the World" Week' *Musical Guest: Andre Rieu and Alfie Boe - "Volare" *Dance Guest: Michael Flatley & Lord of the Dance 'Week 11: Quarter Final' *Musical Guest: OneRepublic - "Counting Stars" 'Week 12: Semi-final' *Musical Guest: Paloma Faith - "Changing" *For the Dance Off, Jake and Janette chose to dance their Cha-cha-cha, while Mark and Karen chose to dance their Rumba. 'Week 13: Final' *Musical Guest: Take That - "Greatest Day" / "These Days" / "Never Forget" 'Show 1' 'Show 2' Dance Chart *Green: Highest Scoring Dance *Pink: Lowest Scoring Dance Reception The series was received positively by both critics and viewing figures. It regularly came first, beating out rival show The X Factor. Osmond's role as a judge in week three was panned by viewers, as he (unlike the other judges) was not a professional dancer. Viewers aslo deemed his scoring too inconsistent, as he awarded unusually high marks, including the first ten of the series. TV Ratings Weekly ratings for each show on BBC One. All numbers are in millions and provided by BARB. Category:Series 12 Category:Series